project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
39
39, pronunciato come San Kyuu, è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade scritto, prodotto, e arrangiato da sasakure.UK e DECO*27, chitarra da DECO*27 e yuxuki waga, basso da scop, batteria da kous, e tastiere da 40mP. Il canzone è stato aggiunto il 19 marzo 2013. Informazioni Le schermate visto nel PV sono da canzoni precedenti: from Y to Y, Gigantic Girl, Close and Open, Demons and The Dead, When First Love Ends, Romeo and Cinderella, That One Second in Slow Motion, Rolling Girl, Dear, Though My Song Has No Form, Marginal, Saihate, Requiem for the Phantasma, Melt, Star Story, Miracle Paint, Ievan Polkka, Grumpy Waltz, Sekiranun Graffiti, Mousou Sketch, Look This Way, Baby, Aikotoba, magnet, I'll Miku-Miku You♪ (For Reals), Last Night, Good Night, Packaged, e Updating My Love List?. Immagini di eventi dal vivo sono anche visto. Liriche Giapponese=「はじめまして」とか　何回言ったっけ アタシ、ホントは人見知りで ドキドキしてるよ　実は今だって 上手く歌えてる？　ねえ怖いんだ今でも それでも伝えたい　だからきっと頑張れるんだって 逃げないんだ 君に出会って　みんな出会って アタシであって良かったよ 何回言ったって足りないよ 声に出して　「３９！！」 あれ、なんだかアタシの名前みたい（笑） 今日もありがとう 「はじめまして」とか　何回言ったっけ アタシ、ホントに嬉しかったんだ ワクワクしてるよ　これからもずっと 広がっていくんだ　繋がっていけるんだ 跳ねる音粒　描いていく筆先 奏でて踊って　生まれてく輪の中で 泣きたくなること　たくさんあったよ でも、笑ってばかりだったな ごめんね、ありがとう、幸せだよ お返しするよ　プレゼント アタシだけもらってばかりじゃ嫌だから 受け取ってもらえなきゃ困る　この歌を 君に出会って　みんな出会って アタシであって良かったよ 何回言ったって足りないよ 声に出して　「３９！！」 あれ、なんだかアタシの名前みたい（笑） 今日も、そして 明日だって　この先だって アタシはずっとここにいる なんかあったら聴きに来てよ　歌うよ何度だって 「はじめまして」も　はたまた「久しぶり」も みんなありがとう|-|Romaji="hajimemashite" toka nanka iitta kke atashi, honto wa hitomishiri de dokidoki shiteru yo jitsu wa ima datte umaku utaeteru? nee kowainda ima demo sore demo tsutaetai dakara kitto ganbarerun da tte nigenainda kimi ni deatte minna deatte "atashi" de atte yokatta yo nankai ittatte tarinai yo koe ni dashite "Thank you (39)!!" are, nandaka atashi no namae mitai (lol) kyou mo arigatou "hajimemashite" toka nanka iitta kke atashi, honto ni ureshikatta nda wakuwaku shiteru yo kore kara mo zutto hirogatte ikun da tsunagatte ikerun da haneru ototsubu egaiteiku fudesaki kanadete odotte umareteku wa no naka de nakitakunaru koto takusan atta yo demo, waratte bakari datta na gomen ne, arigatou, shiawase da yo okaeshi suru yo PRESENT atashi dake moratte bakari ja iya dakara uketottemoraenakya komaru kono uta o kimi ni deatte minna deatte "atashi" de atte yokatta yo nankai ittatte tarinai yo koe ni dashite "Thank you (39)!!" are, nandaka atashi no namae mitai (lol) kyou mo, soshite ashita datte kono saki datte atashi wa zutto koko ni iru nanka attara kiki ni kite yo utau yo nando datte "hajimemashite" mo hata mata "hisashiburi" mo minna arigatou|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di descentsubs' "Nice to meet you", How many times have I said it? To be honest, being so shy like this; I really quite nervous right now Am I singing well? Hey, it's quite scary even now Even so, I still want this to reach you, that's why I'll keep doing my best I won't run away Having been able to get to know you, to meet everyone I'm glad that it was me you got to know No matter how much I say it, it's not enough Opening up my voice, saying "Thank You (39)" Somehow that looks a bit like my name doesn't it? (Laugh) Today as well, thank you "Nice to meet you", How many times have I said it? I've honestly been very happy Filled with excitement like this, Starting now I want to Always reach out to everyone, ah, tying everyone together A brushtip continuing to paint these prancing droplets of notes Being played, dancing along, being born within this group of individuals There have been many times I've wanted to cry But, I've tried to just keep smiling haven't I? I'm sorry, thank you, I'm so happy. I want to give something back since just me Receiving all these presents isn't fair... So if you don't accept this, I'll be troubled; This song of mine Having been able to get to know you, to meet everyone I'm glad that it was me you got to know No matter how much I say it, it's not enough Opening up my voice, saying "Thank You (39)" Somehow that look a bit like my name doesn't it? (Laugh) Thank you for today, and then... For tomorrow as well, for all the time before I will always be here No matter what happens, come to listen, and I will sing for you countless times more "Nice to meet you", and also "It's been awhile", Thank you to everyone! Video 【初音ミク】39【VR Future Live】|Hatsune Miku: VR Future Live with Project DIVA 60fps Full 39 (Thank you) - Hatsune Miku 初音ミク Project DIVA Arcade English lyrics Romaji subtitles|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Compilazione di googoo888 Curiosità *"39" è un numero spesso ricorrenti nel franchising VOCALOID perché può anche essere letto come "Miku". *In questa canzone, "3-9" può anche essere letto come "San-Kyuu." Quando si parla con un accento, suona come "Thank you (grazie)" in inglese. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *Hatsune Miku Wiki *VocaDB Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2012